The fixation systems that are presently used for protection vests, normally include two bodies, the frontal part (chest) and the rear part (back), linked by shoulder pads, whose function is to equally protect this part of the body against any type of impact, like stones or other objects, such as vegetation, trunks, and to provide protection in the case of a fall on the ground or into objects. The shoulder pads are typically fixed in a certain position and link the remaining parts of the vest with screws or other fixation systems that need to be released whenever a position change for a better fitting is required. This turns out to be a difficult operation, especially when the driver is in movement. That is, for example, during a competition the driver isn't able to change his vest positioning and correct fitting. The presently disclosed subject matter enables the driver to correct positioning without stopping.
Conventional systems that use a fixation system for their shoulder pads that includes screws and in which the internal belt presents several orifices, may not be very precise, and may result in a limited fitting concerning the distance between the orifices. Disassembly of the vest can also require the use of tools, to make the necessary adjustments. These systems also sometimes require an adequate clamping, that normally depends on the user or the factory's clamping, in order to guarantee the correct performance of the product. However, it may occur that an incorrect or insufficient clamping of the screws may imply a possible separation of the plastic parts, where the excess material may damage the clamping thread or crush the plastic with consequent dysfunctionality of the product.
Below are references to some documents, which describe some conventional systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,895 describes a clamping set composed by adjustable slabs or belt couplings, featuring a retention notch, applied on snowboards. The system described in this document is composed by a teeth strap with a triangular and not quadratic form, as well as a retention and adjustment device based on a lever, whose extremity also presents an triangular step, that being in contact with the strap and after tightening the lever serves to retain the movement of said strap. Like other remaining systems using triangular teeth, it has the possibility of movement and misfitting of the strap without pressing the device's button. The adjustment system also presents a set of fixation screws that require tools for the refining of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,398 discloses a belt and retainer set for diving masks, where the retainer, due to the format, exercises pressure on the belt and fixes it through a step with a triangular form, which fits the teeth of the belt, which have a triangular form. This device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,398 differs from the presently disclosed subject matter in numerous ways. For example, in the form of the belt teeth and the type of retention device, where the disadvantages are obvious, when choosing teeth with a triangular form. Equally, this retainer type does not permit adequate handling, as the adjustment is difficult or cannot be made while the equipment is in use.